6927 OneShots
by NintendoGal55
Summary: A collection of 6927 or MukuroxTsuna one-shots. Different themes and ideas.
1. Sleepwalking

**Sleepwalking**

Resting in his bed peacefully late one night, Tsuna slept soundly as he fell into a world of sweet dreams.

At least, until he heard a sound that roused him from his slumber.

It wasn't very loud, but it was enough to be heard, and if you were a light sleeper like Tsuna, you were likely to hear it.

Groggily, Tsuna sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he perked his ears to listen for the noise. Silence.

"Uhhghhn...I need to stop being so paranoid." Tsuna groaned, falling back in his bed and closing his eyes in an attempt to try to go back to sleep again.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but of course he figured it was Nana or Bianchi getting home late or something. Paying no mind to it, he tried to go back to sleep. His door then opened, Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and tried to make it look like he was sleeping.

The footsteps came into the room, approaching his bed. Probably Nana checking if he was asleep.

Tsuna's eyes then shot open when he felt additional weight coming down on him, a soft head of hair snuggling into his chin.

"Eh?!" Tsuna was beyond surprised to discover that it was Mukuro. The Mist Guardian Italian ex-convict himself. What was he doing here?!

Mukuro mumbled in his sleep, snuggling into Tsuna as his expression became content, smiling softly. He looked really peaceful. He was dressed in light blue flannel PJ's, and was barefoot. So much for Tsuna thinking that he slept in his clothes.

"...Mukuro?" Tsuna questioned his Mist Guardian, wondering if he was awake or not.

"Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro replied, snuggling closer. It then occurred to Tsuna that he'd been sleepwalking. How he got here all the way from Kokuyo, he'll never know.

Although Tsuna wanted his Mist Guardian to get off, a part of him just didn't have the heart to do it. He came all the way here in his sleepwalking state, and there was no way he was going to wake him up now, oh no. He wasn't sure of Mukuro's sleeping habits, in case he was the kind that you didn't want to wake up under any circumstances, so he decided to stay on the safe side.

On the other hand, he looked so peaceful for a change, and Tsuna could see that he hadn't hugged someone in a long time...and he needed one.

Smiling softly, Tsuna brought his own arms around the sleeping illusionist, stroking his hair lightly.

"Sleep well, Mukuro." Tsuna murmured before he too fell asleep.

--

The next morning, Tsuna awoke to see a pair of mismatched eyes gazing down at him in curiosity.

"Tsunayoshi...did you have anything to do with this?"

Let's just say it wasn't just that night that Mukuro sleepwalked over and slept with Tsuna. Why it happened, no one knew.


	2. Sinful Sensei Part 1

**Sinful Sensei**

"Kufufu...Sawada Tsunayoshi, I would greatly appreciate it if you would pay attention. I'd hate for you to fail yet again due to your habit of paying scant attention."

The smooth, melodious and amused sound of Tsuna's English teacher brought him out of his reverie as he doodled on his paper, lost in thought as he usually was.

"S-sorry...Mukuro-sensei..." Tsuna blushed in embarassment, the other students snickering at him. All except his best friend Gokudera Hayato, who was glaring at anyone who dared laugh at his dear Tsuna.

"Just pay attention, Tsunayoshi. This next assignment is worth 50 of your final grade." Mukuro said sternly before getting back to the lesson he was teaching to the class.

Feeling his face turn a bright shade of red, Tsuna hid his face behind his copy of I_Hamlet_/I as he tried to ignore the remainder of the snickers around the classroom.

It was really hard to concentrate when your teacher was so attractive and hard to avert your gaze from. He had the most interesting hair that Tsuna had ever seen. It was a dark-bright shade of blue, and the style in the back caused his hair to resemble a blue pineapple, and he had stated on the first day of school that it was his natural hair colour, since it was apparent everyone who looked at it thought it was dyed. His twin sister, Nagi-nicknamed Chrome-, who taught AP History, had purple hair, usually wearing it long or sometimes going along with the pineapple style.

He also had interesting eyes, which were mismatched. His right eye was red, and his left was blue. There were countless rumours about his eyes, but he never really spoke of them.

Tsuna had no idea why he seemed so attracted to his teacher, when he himself was A)Male, B)Straight and C)A failing grade klutz.

On the other hand, despite his failing grades, Tsuna was no idiot. He knew a lot more than people thought, and had a very unique way of interpreting someone's personality by just glancing at them, and easily recognizing someone if they were in costume. He also acted surprised and horrified a lot of the time, which was astounding to people.

He just didn't know why he was so gravitated to his English Teacher, Rokudo Mukuro, so hot and sexy, and had the attention of all his female students. Even if he DID like him, he wouldn't stand a chance.

_I can't help it, there's just something about Mukuro-sensei..._ Tsuna thought, not quite realizing that he was eyeing his teacher quite intently. His back was facing him as he wrote something on the board, explaining some more of the assignment to the class.

"Is there something fascinating about my back, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked as he turned around, having seen Tsuna eyeing him as he peeked at him over his shoulder, clearly amused.

A few students snickered as Tsuna turned beet red.

"N-no Mukuro-sensei...I was just..." Tsuna squeaked.

"Kufufu, just what?" Mukruro walked over to his desk. "Would you care to share it with the class?"

Shaking his head rapidly, he tried to ignore his beating heart. "Uh...n-no..."

The students laughed, and then the bell rang. The students eagerly gathered their materials as they prepared to leave.

"Class dismissed." Mukuro waved his hand dismissively and turned back to Tsuna. "Oh, and do stick around Tsunayoshi, there are a few things I need to talk to you about."

A rouse of "Oooh!"'s rang out from a few students as they piled out of the class, whispering among each other about what sensei wanted with Tsuna and if he was in trouble. Gokudera was feeling bad for Tsuna and wanted to punch their sensei for keeping him after class, and told him he'd meet him out front.

Once all the students had left the classroom, Mukuro shut the door and went to his desk to gather some papers together. Tsuna, feeling nervous, cautiously approached his teacher's desk.

"W-what did you want to see me about, Mukuro-sensei?" Tsuna asked, trying to sound calm, but his voice came out in a squeak.

"Well Tsunayoshi," Mukuro looked at him and smirked lightly. "I've been quite curious, and don't deny it, I have seen those...intriguing looks you've been sending my way lately."

"Eh!?" Tsuna blushed madly to his ears. "W-what are you talking about!?"

"As I said, I've noticed those looks you keep sending me." Mukuro leaned over his desk toward him a little. "I find it quite odd that you would give me such looks, Tsunayoshi."

"B-but I...I'm not...you see..." Tsuna stammered, unable to come up with a good alibi.

Mukuro's smirk widened, looking even more amused. "Kufufu...what's the matter, Tsunayoshi? Am I too attractive for you? Do I revert your attention from your classwork?"

"M-Mukuro-sensei, I..." Tsuna just couldn't find the heart to admit that he had a crush on his teacher. A male teacher no less.

Reaching over, Mukuro lightly took hold of Tsuna's chin with a couple of fingers, leaning toward him a bit closer. "It's okay...I can keep a secret, especially since you're not the only one in this predicament...kufufu..." And then he leaned over and closed the gap between their lips.

"Mph!" Tsuna gasped between their lips, his cheeks becoming even redder. He had not expected this, not in the least. Here he was kissing his own TEACHER. Teacher. Teacher and student kissing. It was wrong. So wrong. No excuse. Just wrong.

But Tsuna pushed all thoughts aside and kissed back, bringing his arms around his neck. He just couldn't pass this up, no matter how much his head was telling him to. His heart and body were urging him on. Two against one, haha. Guess who wins.

Pleased with the response, Mukuro leaned closer, kissing Tsuna deeper as he assisted in pulling him onto his desk when Tsuna attempted at climbing on to get closer. The kiss grew more passionate as Mukuro brought his student closer, snaking his arms around him.

Running his nimble fingers through his sensei's hair, Tsuna instinctively brought his legs around Mukuro's waist and they came up against the blackboard, their tongues in a heated battle for dominance.

Pulling back for air, Tsuna breathed a few moments before he re-attached their lips together. Mukuro tasted so unique, something like pineapple mixed with a dash of chocolate, and something else, but he couldn't quite place it. He liked it though, it was addictive.

"M-Mukuro-sensei..." Tsuna mumbled between kisses.

A rush of blood traveled down south as Mukuro heard his name spoken out so erotically, he loved it. Pulling back, he looked Tsuna in the eye, smirking. "No need for the suffix, Tsunayoshi-kun...I'm no longer you're teacher at this moment. We are simply two men..." Holding him tightly, he brought a hand down to the smaller boy's behind, squeezing it. "Enjoying each other."

"Uhn...Mukuro-sen...er...a-are you sure...? We...we're..." Tsuna began.

"Shh," Mukuro shushed him and kissed him again.

All logical thoughts were erased from his mind as they engaged into yet another mind blowing kiss.

Until a knock sounded at the door. They quickly let go of each other and scrambled to get their materials together, making it look as though they were getting ready to leave after having some sort of discussion or whatever.

"Mukuro? Are you ready to leave?" Nagi, or Chrome, came into the room, holding her jacket and bag. She noticed Tsuna and smiled. "Ah, hello there Tsunayoshi. Stayed after class?"

"Ah...y-yes..." Tsuna blushed.

"I was simply giving him some pointers for his assignment." Mukuro explained, fixing his tie. "You can go wait in the car my dear Chrome, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"All right, no problem!" Chrome nodded, and looked back at Tsuna. "Bye-bye Tsuna, you have a good weekend, I'll see you on Monday." She waved at him and left the room.

_Phew._ Both of them thought.

Once ready to go, Mukuro went over to Tsuna, slipping him some paper. "Follow the directions, be there tonight at 8." He whispered to him.

Nodding, Tsuna took the paper and stuffed it into his pocket, blushing madly as he followed his teacher out of the room.

This was going to be a long, eventful night.

**I'll write a part 2 to this if I get enough demand. ;)**


	3. Sinful Sensei Part 2

**Sinful Sensei-Part 2**

"Mom, I'm going to Gokudera-kun's house to study, I might spend the night!" Tsuna called to his mother as he pulled on his jacket, taking his schoolbag with him to further support his alibi.

"All right Tsu-kun, be home in time for dinner tomorrow!" Nana called to him from the kitchen. "Have a nice time!"

_You can count on that..._

"I will, Mom!" Tsuna said and took the keys to the car his father had bought for him for his 16th birthday. How he was able to afford a simple Toyota Echo on his salary as some kind of a Miner or Gold Digger, he didn't know.

Looking over the directions written on the piece of notebook paper, Tsuna carefully studied the neat handwriting as he got into his car and started it up. He snorted lightly and blushed at the little message at the bottom.

_I'll be waiting for you, sweet little Tsunayoshi-kun. _

And with a little heart no less. Cute.

Shaking his head, Tsuna backed the car out of the driveway, pulling into the street and driving off into town. Looking at the clock radio, it was 7:15. According to the directions, it was a half an hour tops to get to where the directions indicated.

Apprently, it was a little cottage out near Lake Namimori, in the more rural areas. Seemed appropriate, no?

Driving off the main road, Tsuna drove out into the interstate road leading out to the countryside.

--

By around 7:55, Tsuna pulled up to a small cottage that wasn't too far from the lake. It was pretty quiet out, the only sound being the occasional cry of a loon.

A few lights were on inside the cottage, Mukuro was sitting out on the front porch, reading a book under the glow of the bug zapper light. He looked up as Tsuna's car pulled up and smirked lightly, setting down the book as he stood and went over to greet him as the student parked the car and got out.

"Right on time, Tsunayoshi, I suppose I should've expected it. Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled, averting his gaze to the car. "Mm, nice car."

"Th-thanks...my dad got it for me..." Tsuna said softly, blushing a bit.

"Oya? Well aren't you spoiled." Mukuro teased, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

Blushing on the contact, Tsuna shook his head. "No, I'm not spoiled at all. I don't really ask my parents for much either...and my dad is away on business a lot of the time."

"Ah," An indescribable look came into Mukuro's eyes as his pulled his hand away from the smaller boy, nodding in understandment. "Well then, shall we go inside?"

"Uh...s-sure..." Tsuna's face became even pinker.

"Kufufu...you're quite cute when you blush Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you know that?" Mukuro chuckled lightly, taking hold of Tsuna's hand as he led him up the front steps and inside the cottage.

The inside looked very cozy and homey. A living room area with a couch, futon, and recliner, a TV, a bookshelf containing books and DVD's and VHS tapes. A kitchen, dining area, a door leading to a bathroom, and three bedrooms.

"Wow...it's very...nice..." Tsuna murmured, his big chestnut eyes scanning about the place.

"Isn't it? My father had it built a couple of years after Nagi and I were born, and we usually come here for some days during the summer, and even on weekends or during long holidays." Mukuro said softly, squeezing the smaller boy's hand a bit tighter.

"Is your father still alive?" Tsuna asked.

The blue-haired teacher shook his head. "No, he died a couple of years ago from a heart attack. He had pretty frail health, but he ketp himself in good shape and was great to Nagi and myself. Our mother died in an accident when we were nine, and so my father worked hard to take care of us. As a result he neglected himself a lot of the time, and so then it happened. Luckily both Nagi and I were moved out and had finished college at the time, so we weren't left completely alone and had to be sent off to a foster family."

"Oh..." Tsuna looked up at his teacher sympathetically. "I'm sorry that happened." He said genuinely.

"Don't feel sorry, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro looked down at him with half a smile. "I'm not dwelling on the past, nor am I letting it get in the way of living my life. I look back at my father for the days he lived."

Tsuna smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's good."

"On the other hand," Mukuro turned and held Tsuna to him, looking down at him with lust-filled eyes. "I did not have you come here to discuss my past life...but to..." He lowered his hand down to the smaller boy's crotch, massaging through his pants. "...Enjoy you."

"Uhn!!" Tsuna let out a squeak/grunt at the contact, his eyes widening.

"Kufufu...you liked that, didn't you?" Mukuro smirked, his hand applying more pressure.

"M-Mukuro-sensei!" Tsuna moaned, his cheeks pinkening as his stomach coiled in pleasure and excitement. "Aaah!!"

"So cute." Mukuro pulled his hand away, snickering at the whine of protest and he lifted the smaller boy into his arms, carrying him off to one of the bedrooms.

Tsuna's breathing was slowing as he was carried away, bridal style he might add, into one of the rooms. He looked up at his teacher with his big, chestnut eyes that just oozed of innocence.

_So...innocent..._ Mukuro thought, smiling lightly at the brunet. There was something about his innocence and pureness that just seemed to make his heart flutter. It didn't help that he was incredibly adorable too. _He must be a virgin too...kufufu...well that's nice to know._ Believe it or not, he himself was also a virgin.

All his life, he was taught by his father to always treat his partner with love and respect, since those were part of the keys to maintaining a good relationship. His father didn't believe in the whole "No sex until the wedding", but simply put it as "Whenever you and your partner are really ready".

Since having Tsuna as a student, he surpassed all of his expectations in what he was looking for in a partner...and yet failed in class. Despite that, he was truly irresistible and had such a kind heart, putting everyone else before him and always giving off such a welcoming feeling to anyone who was nice to him. Around school he was known as "No-Good Tsuna" since he was so clumsy and failed at his grades, but they failed to see just how amazing the boy really was.

And Mukuro didn't want to be one of those people. No way. Tsuna was just too much for him to pass up.

Coming into the bedroom, he gently lay the small boy on the bed and crawled on top of him before returning his lips to the other's.

Tsuna felt a shiver go up his spine as he anticipated what was going to happen, kissing back as he brought his arms securely around the older man's neck. He squeaked lightly as he felt his hand lightly stroke along his side, creating stimulation.

"Mm-mm!" Tsuna uttered between kisses.

Chuckling between their mouths, Mukuro slowly slipped a hand up his shirt, gently caressing the soft skin underneath his fingertips. The other's skin was so light and looked soft to the touch, and he was right. He relished the sweet taste Tsuna had in his mouth, it was so sweet...it was better than chocolate. And that was big in itself for something to be better than chocolate.

Pulling back, Mukuro looked down at the smaller boy, smiling softly as he chuckled at the sight of him. His cheeks were bright pink, his eyes lightly glazed and unfocused, yet shining, and pink peach lips lightly parted. He was truly a sight to behold.

Bringing his hand up from under his shirt, he gently caressed Tsuna's cheeks as he gazed at him lovingly. He didn't say anything, he just looked at him, touching his soft cheek.

Tsuna looked back up into his teacher's mismatched eyes, bringing his hand up over his, smiling in return. He didn't know how this happened, but he didn't want it to end.

After a few moments, Mukuro leaned down, touching his forehead to Tsuna's, smirking lightly. "Are you ready for more, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Y-yes..." Tsuna uttered. "Please..."

"Kufufu...as you wish then." Mukuro rose back up, lifting off Tsuna's sweater and putting it aside. He then dipped his head and kissed along the soft crevice of his neck.

"A-aah..." Tsuna moaned lightly as he found himself loving the unknown yet desirable contact, wanting so much more. He squeaked lightly as Mukuro bit down on his neck, but not enough to hurt him or make him bleed.

Smirking some more against his neck, Mukuro nibbled along Tsuna's neck and shoulder junction, leaving a small hickey. He ran his hands down the smaller boy's sides until they reached his pants. Carefully he unzipped the zipper of his khaki slacks, proceeding to pull them down.

Moaning softly, Tsuna looked up at his teacher as he arched his body to assists in removing his pants. Staring with disapproval at his still-dressed state, he reached over and took hold of the older man's shirt, earning a look of surprise but then lifting his limbs to allow Tsuna to pull off his shirt, tossing it aside.

"Kufufu...in a hurry are we?" Mukuro teased, pulling off Tsuna's pants completely and putting them aside with their shirts.

"Ah...um..." Tsuna blushed even more, not sure how to respond, especially now that he was naked except for his boxers.

Mukuro snickered, eyeing his boxers and then looking down back at Tsuna. "So innocent..." He leaned down to kiss Tsuna once more, his hand wandering down his boxers, grasping his half-assed erection.

"Mmmmm!!" Tsuna gasped in their mouths as rush of blood coursed through his body and down to his region, bucking his hips in response.

Pleased with his reaction, Mukuro lightly pumped the smaller boy's length, pulling back to watch his reactions to his ministrations.

"A-aahh!! M-Mukuro-sensei!!" Tsuna cried, his hands grabbing at the covers, clutching them tightly for leverage.

"Kufufu...no need for the suffix...we're not in class right now, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro murmured in amusement, his hand pumping the smaller boy a lot faster.

"Kyaaaaah!! Aaaahhh!!" Tsuna squealed, his eyes squeezing shut as loud moans ripped through him. The pleasure was becoming so intense that it was so hard to sit still without feeling like he was about to burst.

The beautiful sounds that his student was making was definitely taking a toll on his own hard-on, and he could sense the other's oncoming climax as pre-cum was already leaking out.

Tsuna felt the pleasure built up and it ripped through him line a tsunami, his eyes shooting open as a loud moan of pleasure escaped him. "_M-Mukuro!!_"

Mukuro chuckled lightly, his hard-on twitching even more at the sweet sound of hearing his little love speaking out his name in the way only he could. He pulled his hand away, licking the sticky substance off his fingers, looking down at the smaller boy as he panted hard, his eyes all hazed and unfocused.

"You're quite sensitive, Tsunayoshi-kun...my my." Mukuro remarked.

Blushing a bit, Tsuna looked away. "Eh...well...I'm...not very...e-experienced..."

"Kufufu...I didn't expect you to be, that's quite all right. As am I."

Looking up at his teacher in surprise, Tsuna didn't expect to hear that.

"...A-are you a...?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun. I am."

"...Wow."

"Kufufu...didn't expect that, did you?"

"Well...no..."

Mukuro shook his head, chuckling as he pulled down his pants, revealing to be wearing dark blue boxers printed with pineapples. Tsuna looked at the boxers with curiosity and amusement, giggling. Looks like the rumours of him wearing pineapple-printed underwear were true.

"They were on sale." Mukuro's cheeks turned a light shade of pink in light embarrassment. "It's not what you think."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Tsuna promised. "I like them though."

"...Thank you," Mukuro looked away, blushing a bit.

Tsuna smiled and sat up a bit, kissing his teacher's cheek. The blue-haired man chuckled and turned his attention back to his student. He brought two fingers to his mouth.

"...Eh?" Tsuna looked at him in confusion.

"Coat them with your saliva as best as you can, trust me, it'll make things easier...and more pleasuring for you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro told him.

"O-okay." Tsuna took his hand and suckled on his fingers, coating them with his saliva. He didn't understand why, but just decided to roll with it.

Once they were coated enough, Mukuro carefully brought his fingers down to his entrance, until Tsuna squealed,

"What are you doing!?"

"Stretching your inner muscles." Mukuro explained, a bit puzzled yet amused. "What's the matter?"

"W-why? Why down...there?"

"Silly, do you not know how men have sex?"

"Eh...well...n-no..." Tsuna admitted.

"Kufufu...well then, allow me to show you." Mukuro smirked lightly, inserting a finger into Tsuna's entrance.

"Uuunnngghhnnn!!" Tsuna grunted/groaned in pain at the intrusion. Mukuro understood and kissed him deeply to distract him, carefully and gently forging his finger inside him. He was so _thight_, so _warm_...he could barely wait to feel his own member engorged in that orifice.

Cringing at the light pain, Tsuna managed to get himself distracted and used to the finger inside of him. Once relaxed, Mukuro inserted a second finger, moving them in the scissoring motion to stretch his inner muscles, all the while searching for a certain spot...

"Aaaahh!!" Tsuna squealed in pleasure as he felt Mukuro's fingers brush against a spot that brought back the waves of pleasure through him. He had no idea such a spot was located inside of him. The sweet pleasure was causing his member to pitch a tent in his boxers again.

_Found it._ Mukuro chuckled, playing around with the spot for a few moments before pulling his fingers out, earning a whine of distress from the loss of contact from the smaller boy beneath him. He pulled off his boxers and then his own, freeing his hardened member. Tsuna looked at his teacher with excitement and anticipation as he lay back on the bed, spreading his legs as he waited to see what he was going to do next.

"Are you sure, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro questioned him as he positioned himself at his entrance. He was not about to violate his student if he didn't want it. No way.

Nodding, Tsuna took hold of his shoulders, bracing himself for the pain. "Yes...I want you to...love me, Mukuro...sensei..."

With a smile and light nod, Mukuro carefully entered him, gently so he wouldn't hurt him. Tsuna cringed and hissed loudly in pain as something far larger than fingers entered inside of him, causing his inner muscles to clench.

_He's so tight..._ Mukuro thought, fighting back the urge to fuck his student into the mattress right then and there. He settled inside of him, kissing him deeply as a way to distract him and apologize. After a few moments, he received a soft moan of encouragement and then slowly pulled out of him part of the way, going back in as he worked to gain a steady pace in thrusting.

"Aaah...aah...M-Mukuro...yes...yes...!!" Tsuna uttered, moaning loudly as the pain was abruptly replaced by red-hot pleasure. "F-faster!" It felt so good right now, he wanted so much more.

"Ngh..." Mukuro obliged and started to thrust in and out of him a lot faster than before, making sure that his member brushed against the other boy's prostate gland to add stimulation.

Tsuna moaned his teacher's name over and over as his moans ripped out from him, his legs shooting up to wrap around the taller man's waist. He dug his fingernails into his shoulders as the pleasure continued to build up within him, his stomach coiling with excitement. It was so much more intense than having received a handjob, he found himself crying out louder.

"T-Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro moaned out, holding his student to him as he thrusted into him a lot faster, relishing the exhilaration of their intimate activity. He thrusted even faster into him as he earned sweet moans and cries from the smaller boy. With a free hand, Mukuro took hold of Tsuna's neglected length, pumping it along with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Tsuna could feel himself coming to his climax at the added stimulation, the intensity and pleasure building up inside him that it was almost too much for him to handle. One last thrust and pump soon sent him into a violent climax, screaming out his teacher's name as he came all over their stomachs.

Hearing his student scream out his name like that was the final straw that broke the camel's back, sending Mukuro over the edge as he let out long drawn-out groan, uttering Tsuna's name as he spilled his seed inside of him. He hunched over, panting hard as he tried to regain his breathing, still sheathed inside of him. After a few moments, he pulled out of his student and kissed him deeply before rolling off to the side.

Panting, Tsuna looked over at his teacher and scooted over to him, snuggling into him. "M-Mukuro...sensei?"

"Mm?" Mukuro looked over at Tsuna, bringing his arms around him and cuddling him closer.

"What are we going to do about...?" His voice trailed off.

"Kufufu...don't worry, I can keep a secret. We simply won't tell." Mukuro assured.

"O-okay..." Tsuna felt a bit relived. He snuggled into the blue-haired teacher's chest, sighing happily. "I love you Mukuro-sensei..." Was all he could muster before falling asleep.

Taken aback by the sweet confession, Mukuro smiled and held him tighter, his eyes drifting closed.

"I love you too, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

The two of them soon fell asleep, now not only teacher and student, but lovers.

**How was it guys? Satisfying for a part 2? X3**


	4. A Dozen Roses

**A dozen Roses**

**Summary: For about 12 days, Mukuro receives a single rose in the morning from someone anonymous.**

It was a regular, cool and crisp fall day. The weather was getting colder as the late September season progressed. Ah yes, fall was on the way.

Chrome came back into the main room, holding a red rose in full bloom with the thorns plucked off. And a little tag tied to the stem.

"Mukuro-sama, this came for you!" Chrome explained, coming over with the rose to where Mukuro was sitting.

"Oya? For me?" Mukuro looked puzzled. "Who is it from?"

"I don't know, I just found it out front when I was on my way out." Chrome shrugged her shoulders.

Taking the rose from her, Mukuro studied the tag. It simply read: _To Rokudo Mukuro_. Topped with a little heart. That was it. No signature, no indication whatsoever as to who it was from.

Chrome giggled. "It looks like you have a secret admirer!"

"Kufufu...how dumb." Mukuro placed the rose aside. "They're wasting their time."

"Well...it's the thought that counts, I guess." Chrome reasoned.

"Mm, I suppose." Mukuro leaned against the sofa, casting his glance at the rose before he looked out at the window. He did wonder who sent the rose, but decided not to dwell on it.

--

The next morning, Chrome came back inside, holding another rose.

"Look Mukuro-sama, you got another one!"

"Oya?" Mukuro turned from the window.

"It doesn't say who it's from, but it might be the same person! It's the same handwriting." Chrome put in. "I can't decipher it though."

"...I see." Mukuro took the rose and studied it, his mismatched eyes wandering along the red, soft petals, as if trying to find a clue.

--

A few more mornings went by, and strangely, Mukuro received a single red rose every one of those mornings. Most likely from the same person.

At first he shook it off, then he was becoming curious, and by now he was nearly going out to demand who the hell sent the roses, to _him _of all people.

Not only that, barely anyone around knew his name, and if they did, they were unlikely to have sent a rose. All the Kokuyo students were either dead or have ran away after he took over. And there was no way anyone in the Vongola group would send one.

_Who is sending me these?_ Mukuro wondered, looking at the 11 roses he had strewn about the floor. Some were dead, some were dying, and a couple, including todays, were still fine. _And why are they sending me one day after day? What could they possible achieve? Are they trying to bring my guard down? Play with me? ...A sick joke maybe?_

He began to think, since Chrome found these out front in the morning, maybe...

_I'll hide outside, and see the person dropping these off._ Mukuro thought, a smirk adorning his features. "Kufufu...I'll see who's behind all this."

--

The next morning, really early, Mukuro went outside and hide in the bushes near the entrance to the building. It was 5 in the morning, and Chrome usually retrieved the roses by around 9 AM. So between now and then, he'd likely see the perpetrator.

Unless maybe he or she sent a messenger?

Mukuro sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

--

A few hours passed, Mukuro felt himself about to fall asleep, but he then heard footsteps. Peeking through the bushes, he saw a tall person, wearing a green hoodie which concealed their identity, come to the front entrance, look around, and then placed a single red rose down, along with an envelope. The person then spoke to Chrome, who had come outside by this time, and then hurried off. Chrome nodded and then went back inside with the rose.

_I should've known._ Mukuro thought. But he got out from the bushes, climbed a few trees, and went in through a broken window, making his way to the mainroom to look as though he wasn't just outside.

He came into the main room just as Chrome walked in.

"Oh, Mukuro-sama! Here's another rose, and the person left you a note or something too." Chrome came over to him.

"Oya? Is that so?" Mukuro pretended to be surprised, yet expectant since he'd been receiving a rose for now the past 12 days. He took the rose, which to his surprise, was plastic, and a small note out of the envelope.

It read: _The day this last rose dies, will be the day that I stop loving you._

A tiny blush adorned Mukuro's pale cheeks, not having expected that. He clearly saw the little joke about it all. A plastic rose didn't die like a real rose did. And this person...

It was right then that Mukuro noticed a little drawing of a tuna fish underneath the message. He smiled, understanding.

"Tsunayoshi...you little fool."

Although the others didn't know it, Mukuro kept the plastic rose, and the note.


	5. Servant Part 1

**Servant**

**Summary: Historical AU-Mukuro is set to marry the Princess of Italy, being of the prestigious Estreneo Family. However, his interest seems to lie in her adorable servant and best friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi...**

--

_Modena, Italy 1905_

"Enter." Elder Estreneo said with authority as a knock sounded upon the door of his office.

A young man entered his office, closing the door behind him. He had unusually-styled blue hair, mismatched eyes of red and blue, standing tall in his formal suit as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" The young man said plainly.

"Yes, son." The old man set the feather into its inkwell, facing his son. "Mukuro, I'm growing quite old and soon I will not be here to reign this family, this fair city. I think it is time, as my eldest, to soon marry and settle down, taking over the business. However, I feel that now is the time to reveal something that had been planned since your childhood. You remember the young Princess of Italy, do you not?"

Mukuro, the young man, frowned lightly in thought. Yes, he had remembered her. Their families were good friends and alliances, he had met her once as children during one of their many formal soirees. The Princess herself was cute, and very sweet and kind.

"Yes Father, I do remember her." Mukuro nodded.

"Well son, then I suppose it is time I told you, that her parents and myself have decided that you two were to be betrothed, to marry within a few months time." The old man said plainly.

This shocked Mukuro. Here he was, barely into his 18th year, and now he had to marry a princess? Someone he had met only once? Although Mukuro didn't think much on falling in love and getting married, he did still believe that one should marry and spend their lives with someone they loved, no? He didn't dislike the Princess at all, and it wasn't her fault either. But he didn't want an arranged marriage, that was for sure.

"...Father, must I? Surely there are plenty of more potential suitors for her. I would hate to ruin her chances of being happy." Mukuro said reasonably.

"Nonsense, I cannot imagine her not being happy with you. You are a fine young man, I'm quite proud with how you've become, my son." The elder smiled kindly. "She has become a fine woman, and I can assure you that she is wonderfully easy to live with, despite being of royal blood. I think it will be fine for you both."

Mukuro hesitated, he didn't want this. An arranged marriage was the last thing he wanted. Especially if the Princess was in love with him, although he doubted that.

"We're going to the Palace later today, so you can see her." Old man Estreneo added. "You won't regret this, Mukuro. I promise you."

_Somehow I doubt it._ Mukuro thought. But he did what he as the eldest Estreneo son would do, and nodded. "Yes, Father."

--

A few hours later, the two of them arrived at the palace under escort of a few servants. They were escorted into the palace and throne room. The Princess stood near her throne, in an elegant gown and golden headset on her head. She had long brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and smiled sweetly as the two entered. She was very pretty.

"Greetings, your Highness." Old man Estreneo bowed to her.

"Greetings Sir Estreneo." The Princess smiled, and looked at Mukuro. "Hello Mukuro, it's lovely to see you again."

Mukuro managed a smile, bowing lightly. "The pleasure is all mine, your Highness."

"Please please, call me Casana." The Princess smiled, turning to the old man. "Sir Estreneo, my father requested to see you in his private chambers. I trust that's all right with you?"

"Quite fine, your Highness." Old man Estreneo took her hand and kissed it before he followed his servants and guard out the door.

Taking a deep breath, Casana looked back at Mukuro and smiled. "I'm so sorry about this, I only found out of our...erm, arrangement just this morning."

"It's quite all right Princess, it's to my understanding that it's not your fault." Mukuro managed, relieved that she felt the same way. He then noticed someone behind her, hiding behind her. The width of her dress and her height made it almost impossible to see someone there. All he could see was a shivering mass of spiked up unruly brown hair.

Following his gaze, Casana chuckled. "Oh dear me, I almost forgot he was hiding here!"

The boy behind her peeked out a little, looking at Mukuro with the biggest and sweetest-looking chestnut amber eyes he'd ever seen.

"My dear tuna-fish," Casana said lovingly to the boy behind her, smiling at him. "This is Mukuro Rokudo, the heir to the Estreneo Family. Mukuro, this is my dear friend and servant, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Or Tsuna for short. Come out, sweetie."

Mukuro eyed the boy as he slowly emerged from behind the Princess, looking at Mukuro nervously. He was shy, he could tell. The blue-haired man smiled, offering his hand.

"Hello Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you." Mukuro said kindly.

Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, looked at his hand and hesitantly reached out and shook his hand, shaking a bit.

"He's very shy." Casana explained. "And he doesn't really talk to anyone but me. Don't be surprised if he doesn't respond, he's a very nervous boy."

It was obvious these two shared a bond together, like brother and sister, and she seemed to care for him very much. That was pretty sweet of her, he had to admit.

"I see." Mukuro nodded, letting go of Tsuna's hand. He looked at Tsuna again and smiled. "It's all right Tsunayoshi, I understand."

Tsuna managed a small, grateful smile at the taller man.

He didn't know why, but there was just something about this boy...something he couldn't put his finger on. And yet it piqued his curiosity like never before.

"All I ask is that you be patient and kind with him." Casana informed. "Tsunayoshi is very important to me...I just ask that you do not treat him horribly."

Tsuna blushed a bit.

Mukuro looked at the Princess, and then at Tsuna, then back at her. It was a simple request, and it wasn't too much to ask of him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Princess. I will be sure to treat Tsunayoshi with the kindness and respect he clearly deserves. I never think to treat a servant poorly. I understand he's important to you, I would hate to anger you."

Casana smiled fondly and in gratitude. "Thank you very much, that means the world to me, and to him. He...well, he's been treated horribly his entire life back in Japan. He was sent here to be my servant when I was younger. Since then, I've taken it upon myself to give him a better life and to never treat him horribly ever again. He's a truly amazing, sweet and loving boy...he deserves a much better life."

The boy in question looked a bit embarrassed, but you could see that he knew of her reasoning.

_How interesting, she treats him like a precious jewel. _Mukuro thought, and he nodded. "That's quite sad, but very sweet of you to do so. He seems quite happy. I suppose he's quite lucky to have you care for him like this."

Tsuna blushed a bit more, smiling a bit as he looked up at his mistress.

"I like to think so." Casana smiled. "Oh, will you excuse me a minute? I need to slip into something more comfortable, this gown is way too hot for me on a day like this." She turned to Tsuna and kissed him on the forehead. "Will you be all right with Mukuro a few minutes?"

"Mm..." Tsuna nodded a bit, too shy to speak even to her in front of a visitor.

"Okay, you be good now sweetie." Casana ruffled his hair and left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Tsuna kept casting nervous glances to the taller teen, twiddling his fingers a bit as he looked up at him. He couldn't stop looking at his hair, it was a gorgeous shade of blue...and styled like a pineapple. He thought it was so bizarre, but he liked it.

Following his gaze, Mukuro smiled in amusement. "I see that you're fascinated with my hair, Tsunayoshi."

Blushing a bit in embarrassment, Tsuna nodded.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled. The boy's shyness was adorable, he had to admit. "You can touch it if you want. I can tell you'd like to."

Tsuna's entire face turned pink, looking at Mukuro as if to say. "If you wouldn't mind..."

Chuckling a bit, Mukuro lowered himself on one knee to level with Tsuna since he was quite some inches shorter than he was. His eyes watched Tsuna as he reached over with a shaking hand, gingerly touching his hair as if it were hot. After a few moments, he finally settled on his head, caressing the cobalt tresses gently, moving along to the back and front. It was really soft to the touch, like rabbit's fur.

"Kufufu...do you like it, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro smiled a bit more at the boy.

Managing a nod, Tsuna pulled his hand away and allowed Mukuro to stand up. He then reached into his pocket and held something out to the taller boy. It was a little cornflower made of blue stone, attached to a pin.

"Oya?" Mukuro looked at it in curiosity as it was gently pushed toward. "Is that for me?"

Tsuna nodded, blushing a bit.

"Ah..." Mukuro took it, looking it over. He studied the pin, and then looked down at Tsuna. "Did you make it?"

The brunet nodded, still blushing and looking away.

A soft smile crossed Mukuro's face as he carefully pinned it to his jacket, looking down at the smaller boy. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi. That was very sweet of you."

Tsuna beamed and giggled a bit in embarrassment. Mukuro chuckled. This boy was something else, no doubt.

"Tuna-fish!" Came a singsong voice as the Princess re-entered the room. She was in a green comfortable-looking sundress. "Do you want to go out in the gardens today?"

Tsuna nodded rapidly. He seemed to enjoy this little activity. He beamed at his mistress as she laughed.

"He likes to take walks out in the gardens at the back of the castle, he feels relaxed and calm for a change. I agree, it's very calming and peaceful. You want to come?" Casana asked her supposed-to-be fiancé.

Nodding, Mukuro smiled. "I'd be glad to. It sounds fine to me."

"All right, let's go then." Casana chirped, Tsuna taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

--

The three of them walked along the gardens, some butterflies flying around, as well as some birds.

Tsuna seemed very relaxed and content as he walked along patches of flowers, rosebushes and trees. It was lovely, and the view overlooking the Italian countryside laying out before them, white-capped mountains in the distance and a pristine lake. Casana seemed to look the same way as she basked in the atmosphere that just seemed to bring out a more happy, relaxed and calm side to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I've always had a great love and appreciation for beautiful picturesque landscapes of nature." Casana murmured, looking toward Tsuna as he sniffed some roses. "I always feel so indescribably warm and happy around nature like this, you know?"

He did know. More than she thought. Many didn't know it, but he was very fond of nature, since it seemed to be the only beautiful thing in this world.

"I do know, Princess. I feel the same way." Mukuro sent a smile her way.

"Is that so? Swell, it's nice to meet a man who not only understands how I feel, but feels it too." The brunnette giggled. "Maybe we can work something out in all this after all..."

Tsuna came running back to them, handing a rose to his mistress as he giggled. Casana laughed and took the rose. "You silly." She ruffled his hair and he went off to go try to catch a butterfly. "He always gives me a rose when we come out here."

"Does he now?" Mukuro cocked a blue eyebrow, averting his gaze to the small boy.

"He's a sweetheart, always putting others before him." Casana smiled. "Anyone would be so lucky to have him...I only hope they'll treat him like a precious treasure and love and protect him...as I did."

Mukuro looked to the dark-haired Princess, and then back at Tsuna. A small, understading smile crept his lips.

_I would want the same for him too. _He thought.

--

Nearly a week had passed since the visit, and Tsuna strangely found himself thinking over and over about his mistress's fiancé. He was so interesting...and so kind and understanding, especially to him.

_That Mukuro...he treated me really well, and not just under Casana-chan's orders..._ Tsuna thought as he made his way to the Princess's chambers. _He seems like a great man for her...she seems happy when he's around. No wonder._

Strangely though, he felt a twinge of something within him as he thought of that. Shaking his head, he wavered off the thought and entered the chambers.

Casana was sitting by the window, reading a book. She was still in her nightdress, which was a creamy white colour. Hearing the door open, she looked at Tsuna and smiled, setting her book down as she stood. "Hello sweetie, how are you this morning?"

"All right, um...Casana-chan...uh...do you know when Mukuro's coming back to visit?" Tsuna asked, blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, I'm not sure. My father hasn't mentioned anything of it." Casana shrugged. She smiled teasingly at him. "Why do you ask, sweet tuna-fish? You've taken a liking to him...that's pretty surprising."

Tsuna blushed. "I-it's just...well...he seems like a great man for you! I-I want to be around someone who treats you well..."

Casana giggled, reaching over to ruffle his hair affectionately. "You silly. I think Mukuro is a fine man, and it won't be dreadful if we got married. I do like him...but as a friend, even a brother. I just don't feel the love I felt toward..."

Looking at her in surprise, Tsuna sat on a small stool she'd put there just for him. "...You're in love with someone?"

Blushing, the dark-haired Princess nodded. "Yes, I'm in love with another man."

"Ohh, please tell me the story!" Tsuna begged. "I didn't know you loved someone!"

"Ne hee hee hee...why don't I invite our good friend here, and I'll tell you on a rainy day, okay?" Casana smiled.

Tsuna pouted, but lit up immediately at the idea of her fiance coming by. He didn't know why, other than the reason he was good for his mistress, he was so excited to see him. "Okay."

--

"Hey son." Old man Estreneo greeted his son in the courtyard. "I just received a message. The Princess is requesting your presence at the palace."

"Oya?" Mukuro looked at his father. He was sitting on a chair, eating an apple he'd picked from one of the apple trees. "Why is that?"

"The letter didn't say really. Just for you to come to the palace." His father shrugged. "I suppose she wants to see you."

"Mmm..." Mukuro pondered for a moment, should he accept the request?

He had indeed taken a liking to the Princess, no doubt. She was a very kind, understanding woman, and she treated everyone around her beautifully, most especially her adorable servant Tsuna. Being married to her was going to be far from unpleasant, he knew that for sure. But his feelings toward her were nothing further than friendship.

However...he was feeling some kind of a gravitation toward her servant, for some reason.

Finishing the apple, Mukuro stood up. "I don't see why not. I'll go and see them. I can leave right now."

"Very well, son. Let's get you ready then."

--

"Your Highness, Mister Mukuro has arrived." Said one of the guards as he came into the throne room.

"Show him in then, thank you!" Casana said sweetly. She turned to Tsuna. "You're going to try to talk to him now, okay?"

"O-okay..." Tsuna gulped nervously. "I-I never spoke to anyone else before..."

"You'll be all right, sweetie. I promise you. He won't bite." Casana assured him, smiling.

A few moments later, the door opened and Mukuro came in, the door closing behind him. He looked at the two, smiling in greeting.

"Hello you two." Mukuro came over to them, kissing Casana on both cheeks. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, as always." Casana smiled and kissed him on both cheeks also. Tsuna giggled, remembering that she'd explained to him that this was a European custom, especially in France. "You remember my beloved Tsunayoshi, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Mukuro looked at Tsuna, giving him an amused smile. "Hello, Tsunayoshi."

"...H-hello...Mukuro-san..." Tsuna uttered softly, his cheeks pinkening.

The blue-haired heir was taken aback by hearing Tsuna's voice for the first time. Although it was very soft, it had a masculine touch to it. It was also very sweet, at least to his ears. For some reason, it sent a warm feeling to his heart.

"Aww, good work Tsunayoshi!" Casana cajoled, ruffling his hair. "You're the first person he's ever spoken to other than me."

"...Is that right?" Mukuro looked from the Princess to Tsuna, and smiled softly. For some reason, he felt honoured.

"Ushi shi shi shi...so the little Shy Guy finally spoke, huh?" Came a voice from the doorway.

The three of them looked to the doors, seeing a tall, blonde-haired man standing there. His mop of blonde hair covered his eyes, he was dressed in a pink and black stripped shirt, leather jacket, leather pants and white boots. He also sported a silver tiara on his head. His mouth was stretched into a wide toothy grin that took up half of his face.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he hid behind Casana.

Casana narrowed her eyes at the man. "Belphegor...what are you doing here?"

"Aww, is that any way to greet your cousin, Princess?" The man, Belphegor, mocked. "Won't you introduce me to your...fiancé?"

The dark-haired Princess sighed. "Mukuro...this is my cousin, Belphegor. He's of the Royal Family also, set to take my place if I were to pass on. It's a bit of a conflict since he's a twin, his twin brother Ba'al is set to take my place, but things have changed. He and Ba'al are my mother's sister's sons, so they have ties to our blood."

(Note: For those of you who may not know, Bel really did have a twin brother named Ba'al, he killed him when he was a child, saying that he mistook him for a cockroach, but we all know the real reason why.)

Mukuro looked to the blonde Prince as he grinned at him. There was something about this man he didn't like at all. He managed a polite nod. "Hello, Belphegor."

"That's Prince Belphegor to you, bluey. Ushi shi shi shi..." The maniacal wide grin never left Bel's face.

"Why are you here?" Casana demanded, bringing a hand to rest on Tsuna behind her. "Is Ba'al with you?"

"Of course, he's just seeing Uncle in his study." Belphegor said in amusement.

"Well why don't you join him and not be here together?" Casana snarled. It was obvious she disliked her cousin.

"Ushi shi shi shi shi...what's the matter Princess? You don't like having me around?" Bel sneered, a red eye peeking out from behind his hair.

"Very good. Now leave, we have important things to discuss."

"What if I don't want to? Maybe I'd like to stick around, see what you guys are up to...Ushi shi shi shi..."

"I said leave. _Now._"

"Hold on Princess." Mukuro held up a hand and stepped toward the blonde, his mismatched eyes boring angrily into him. "The Princess has requested that you leave. If you have any ounce of respect to her, which I'm guessing you don't, then you will kindly take your leave. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Leave, now. I won't hesitate to tell her father "

"Ushi shi shi shi...my my, you've got guts, bluey." Bel smirked, slipping out the door. "I will then, but not because you asked me to. Bye-bee." He disappeared away.

Tsuna peeked out from behind Casana, looking up at her. She looked distressed and angered, but when she looked down at his cute, concerned face, she immediately softened and smiled.

"He's gone now, sweetie. Don't worry." Casana assured, and looked at Mukuro. "I'm so sorry about that, I completely forgot that he and Ba'al were coming to visit today."

"That's all right, don't worry." Mukuro waved a hand. "I take it you two don't get along?"

"No. He resents me that I'm of the main Royal family, and that he's of the branch royal family. He always threatens to kill me so he reign over Italy, since he's so obsessed with the fact that he's a Prince." Casana explained. "I just have a feeling that one day he'll have me assassinated. I don't want Italy to fall under his control, God no. Not only that...he was horrible and cruel to Tsunayoshi emotionally and physically before he got here, and I never forgave him for that. No one ever does such a thing to him, never."

Tsuna shuddered at the memory, looking from both Casana to Mukuro, shaking a bit as he clung to her dress like a scared little child.

Nodding slowly, Mukuro stepped over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Casana...I'll make sure that he never steps foot near you or Tsunayoshi ever again. Italy should be ruled by a kind, generous woman like yourself. I won't have it any other way."

Smiling gratefully, Casana nodded. "Thank you Mukuro...that means a lot to me. I just want what's best for Tsunayoshi more than anything, and the country also."

Stepping over, Tsuna hugged the taller boy. He didn't know how he'd gathered the courage to do it, but he did. It surprised Mukuro, given his shyness and that he himself was not used to being hugged, but he shook it off and hugged him back warmly. The Princess smiled at the sight. She knew something, but couldn't quite put it out there yet.

"Thank...you Mukuro-san..." Tsuna mumbled.

The small boy was so warm, not just in actual temperature, but the feeling. Mukuro had never felt such a warmth before...and he liked it, he wanted to feel it for the rest of his life. Keeping his composure, He lightly stroked the back of Tsuna's head in comfort, smiling. "No problem, Tsunayoshi. I want what's best for the both of you and Italy altogether."

Looking up at Mukuro, Tsuna smiled with utmost gratitude and happiness, his eyes sparkling. Mukuro was taken aback by the sweet, wonderful smile this boy had. It made his heart flutter deep in his chest, not quite realizing that he still had his arms around him, but he didn't care.

He wanted to relish this warmth for all time.

--

A few days passed, Tsuna watched as Mukuro spoke of things with his Mistress in Italian. He now understood Italian since Casana had taught it to him when he first came to the castle, even if she spoke Japanese with him.

He watched at the far end of the long table where the family had their meals, watching the two soon-to-be wed talking of things. For some reason, he kept glancing toward his Master-to-be. The way the sun trickled in through the windows and illuminated his form, the way his eyes held a soft glow to them when he was in a good mood, the way he smiled, the way he spoke, the way he sat...everything, it was all so gravitating to Tsuna.

He felt very envious of his Mistress right now.

Right then, Mukuro stood and kissed her hand, causing her to giggle and blush a bit. She also stood, kissed both his cheeks and went over to Tsuna.

"I have to go in a meeting with my father and some advisors. Mukuro will keep you company, is that all right?"

Smiling, Tsuna nodded. "It's fine, Casana-chan."

"Good boy." She cooed, kissing his forehead and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Feeling a bit shy as Mukuro stepped over to him, he offered his hand. Tsuna gingerly took it, allowing him to be stood from the chair.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to do, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked him, smiling.

"I-it doesn't matter much to me..." Tsuna said softly. "If it's no trouble to you."

"I don't mind keeping you company, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro assured. "I was requested to do so, and I was glad to oblige. I did so because I wanted to."

"O-okay." Tsuna sighed in relief. "...Do you want to go for a walk in the garden?"

"Kufufu...sure. Let's go."

Tsuna blushed as Mukuro held his hand, leading him out of the room.

--

They walked along the castle gardens, hand in hand, the breeze blew by as birds sang cheerfully all around. It was cloudy, but it was a lovely day none the less.

"Tsunayoshi," Mukuro's voice snapped Tsuna out of his reverie...yet he wasn't sure what he was thinking of. His mind was in jumbles.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna looked up at him.

"...How do you exactly feel of the...joining of Casana and myself?" Mukuro looked down at him.

"I...well..." Tsuna blushed a bit. "I-I think it's great...I know you guys don't exactly love each other, but you get along good...and you're really good to her, and...to me."

"Oya?" Mukuro smirked lightly in amusement, looking down at the smaller boy. "You think so, huh?"

"Y-yes..." The brunet nodded. "It's just sad you guys don't get to be with someone you love..."

"Kufufu...don't worry about it, Tsunayoshi. I don't think I could have asked for a better woman to have an arranged marriage with. It is true that we do not have romantic feelings toward each other, but being with her will be far from an unpleasant experience." He looked down at him again, his smirk melting into a serious expression, yet his eyes were smiling. "Tsunayoshi, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make her as happy as I can, and protect her. I understand that she is important to you, as you are to her. You both deserve happiness, and Italy needs a fine ruler. I want nothing more than to see you both smiling. I will especially see to it that you are indeed happy, as she has made you."

Unwittingly, tears pooled in Tsuna's eyes as he happily gazed up at whom he believed was an Angel. (Note: I know that's far from the truth, but come on, bear with me.)

He felt a surge of happiness and warmth flow to his heart when this man spoke those words to him, the way he spoke in such a promising way.

Before Tsuna could realize that he went past his shyness, customs, and even his own feelings, he jumped up, brought his arms around the taller boy's neck, and kissed him on the lips. He was so happy, he couldn't even think of a better way to express it...and his growing feelings.

Mukuro was taken aback by the sudden boldness, and action from the smaller boy. He couldn't believe it. An action between two men was unheard of in the country, yet it happened secretly if it did. As their lips met, he strangely didn't feel displeasure, disgust, nothing of the sort. Although he knew he should pull back, deep down he just didn't want to. In fact he wanted to bring his arms around the precious boy and kiss him back with all the love and affection he had growing toward this boy. This sweet boy...longing to be loved, for affection, someone to hold him, to be treated like a precious treasure, to have a friend, everything a person could want in the name of love, he said it all in this kiss.

And Mukuro knew that he wanted to give that to him.

Bringing his arms around as his surprise melted away, he kissed Tsuna back, bringing him closer. He could feel the warm, salty tears pooling down the other's cheeks.

After a few moments, they pulled back, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Mukuro...I...I..." Tsuna felt his shyness take over, he wanted to run off, apologize so many times for what he did, but before he could try, the taller boy held him tighter, placing a finger on his lips.

"It's okay, Tsunayoshi...I do too." Mukuro said softly.

And Tsuna understood.

--

**Okay, yeah. XD I know, the ending was unsatisfying. I just don't know...should I continue it? Maybe? Yes? No? Tell me what you think, and do give a reason! Thanks!**


	6. Servant Part 2

**Servant-Part 2**

**Summary: The second part to **_**Servant**_**. We know see what happens later on! :D**

Tsuna stood outside the King's study, listening in on the conversation of his Mistress and her parents.

"But Daddy...no! You can't do that to him!"

"It's for the best. A Royal is not to be attached so much to a servant. It could lead to deep trouble."

"Tsunayoshi would never do anything to harm me, or anyone!"

"That does not matter. It is best that we let him go. You have plenty of other servants to choose from, my dear."

"I don't just want any servant! Tsunayoshi means the world to me...he's my best friend! Daddy, I hardly ever trek outside the castle walls! I'm constantly isolated! I never had any real friends...all the other servants treat me as their superior, I can't get close to them! Tsunayoshi is different, and he's wonderful to me. Please Daddy...don't do this to him...I can't break a promise to him!"

"Dear..."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, honey."

"I don't care! Tsunayoshi is staying! He's a member of our family and a servant second! I refuse to let you just let him off like some kind of worn out garment!"

"You will still your tongue, young lady."

"Daddy I swear, you are the worst! Tsunayoshi is staying here!"

"Dear, we should-"

"No. My decision is final. The boy is to leave this place, I will not change my mind."

Tsuna's heart clenched, not just at being unable to stay, but the pain and hurt coming from his dearest friend.

"D-Daddy...please...don't put him out on the streets. I know someplace he can go. I want him in the hands of the one man I trust more than anyone."

"Absolutely no-"

"Dear. You are being utmost selfish right now. The boy means a lot to her and you're giving him away. The least you can do is acquiesce to her request."

A sigh came from the King. "Fine. Where should we send him to?"

"I'll take him there myself. I want him in the hands of Mukuro Rokudo. He is the only person I would ever think to leave Tsunayoshi with."

Tsuna quietly crept from the door to go wait in the Princess's room. He felt horrible for her, but grateful at the same time that she was thinking of him.

--

"Casana-chan...it's not your fault..." Tsuna murmured to the sobbing Princess.

"I-I can't help it Tsunayoshi...you're the only friend I've ever had..." Casana sobbed, hugging him tightly. "I tried everything I could...but Daddy won't budge."

Tsuna clung to her tightly, it pained him to see her like this. He didn't want to leave her either, she was a wonderful woman who treated him like a precious jewel and helped him through his hard times, without even asking for anything in return, and yet he gave her the one thing she needed, and that was a friend. It was more than enough.

Now the two of them were to be separated.

"I-I managed to convince them to let you live with Mukuro..." Casana uttered, pulling back to look at him. "He's the only one I would ever let you be around."

Although he knew this, he managed a smile. "You're always thinking of me, Casana-chan..."

Casana smiled sadly, kissing his cheek. "You and I trust him more than anyone in the world, he's been good to you and myself. I'm thankful for him, truly. I'll be at ease knowing you're with him."

"When are we leaving?" Tsuna questioned.

"Daddy ordered that I take you as soon as possible. We'll leave today." Casana said sadly. She then burst into sobs again.

--

Hours later, they arrived at the Estreneo Mansion, while the escort went to the door to announce the arrival of the Princess-to which Casana just wanted to knock him out and go knock on the door herslf- and a servant opened the door, leading the two of them inside.

Tsuna gaped in amazement at the foyer of the mansion. It was different from the palace, but still beautiful none the less.

They were led to the courtyard where Mukuro was, reading a book. He looked up and saw them, his eyes widening in surprise. Putting down the book, he got up and went over to them.

"Casana, Tsunayoshi...what are you two doing here? What's going on?" Mukuro asked them.

"Mukuro...my father ordered that Tsunayoshi leave the palace...because I've gotten too attached to him." Casana uttered, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "I really hate to trouble you...but you're the only one I trust to leave him with. I-I know you will give him a good home...please, Mukuro...I'm begging you, you're my only hope for this...I can't let him live on the streets."

Looking into her pleading ocean orbs, Mukuro cast a glance to Tsuna, who was looking at him with hopeful, loving eyes that said "Please do this for her...". He pondered this, and then smiled, nodding.

"I will be glad to give him a home. I can see this has affected you horribly, and the least that can be done is for him to be in good hands." Mukuro said softly. "I promise you on my mother's grave...that I will cherish and care for Tsunayoshi as you did."

A grateful smile crossed the Princess's features and she hugged him tightly. "Mukuro...thank you so much...thank you...you don't know how much this means to me."

_I think I have an idea._ Mukuro smiled and hugged her back for a few moments. He then pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. "No problem. I'll take care of him, don't worry."

"Okay...thank you so much." Casana uttered and then bent down to Tsuna's level. "You be good, okay? I'll miss you so much my sweet Tuna-fish..."

"I'll miss you too Casana-chan...I promise I'll write!" Tsuna told her, tears going down his own face.

"Me too. I'll...I'll see you again one day, I promise." Casana kissed his cheek. "I love you, sweet baby."

"I love you too..." Tsuna murmured.

The two of them hugged for the longest time, it then began to rain. Casana stood and pulled away, looking at her dear friend sadly, their hands refusing to let go. Finally, they parted ways and she was led to the front of the house to be taken back home.

Tsuna's heart lurched as he watched his former mistress go. Seeing her in pain like this hurt him worse than the fact he wouldn't see her for a long time.

A comforting hand then came on his shoulder, a velvet-smooth voice speaking to him.

"Tsunayoshi, let's go inside. It's raining."

Nodding, he followed the taller boy inside the mansion, his head hanging. He followed as they went up a grand staircase, and then down a corridor.

"Here Tsunayoshi, you can have this room. It's right next to mine." Mukuro explained. "I'll send a maid to bring you some spare clothes."

Tsuna nodded, going into the room when a hand gently grabbed his wrist. He turned around to look into Mukuro's mismatched eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm deeply sorry about what happened, and I can see how it has affected you two. But I will keep my promise and do my best to make you happy. I may not be able to replace her, but at least I can do something for you." Mukuro told him seriously, but he smiled a little. "Will you be all right?"

Sniffling, Tsuna managed a small nod, his heart fluttering at the other man's words.

Mukuro held the boy to him and kissed him softly, pulling back before he could respond. "Tsunayoshi, I love you. And I will take care of you. I'll leave you alone for a bit." He kissed his forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

A blush crept over Tsuna's cheeks, his heart soaring at the sweet confession. Although he knew of his feelings, as he did too, but it was so nice hearing those sweet words. He managed a small smile, settling on his bed.

"...I love you too, Mukuro..." He murmured to himself before falling asleep.

--

Some time later, Mukuro came into Tsuna's room, seeing the small boy sitting on his bed against the wall, looking out the window sadly as it continued to rain.

Approaching the bed, he sat down, looking at him with concern.

"How are you feeling, Tsunayoshi?"

"I...I'll be okay." Tsuna sniffled. "After all, I'm with you, aren't I? Not like I'm wandering the streets all alone."

Mukuro smiled, scooting closer to the boy and bringing his arms around him. "Neither of us would let you go through that. Don't worry, I won't go back on my word."

Sniffling lightly, Tsuna snuggled into his love, relishing the security and warmth that overcame him. He felt so loved and so safe in his arms.

"I love you Tsunayoshi, and I'll always protect you." Mukuro promised him, holding him tighter.

Tsuna didn't know what he did to deserve the sweet love and care from the two most wonderful people he'd ever met in the world.

--

Wandering along the streets of a town in Italy, someone, who although didn't stand out among the people, wandered the streets with a goal in mind.

A long set of blonde hair cascaded down a woman's shoulders. But in reality, it was a man, dressed as a woman. He had long blonde hair and a fairly feminine appearance, that he used as an advantage.

His stormy blue eyes set to the palace far in the distance.

He had to find the woman he loved. The Princess..._his_ Princess.

(I bet some of you know who this is. X3)

--

Months had gone by since Tsuna had been under Mukuro's care, and although Casana missed him dearly, she was relieved to know that he was under his hands.

She sat by her window one morning, looking out mournfully as it rained heavily.

Interrupting her little bit of peace, she heard a couple of guards yelling, footsteps padding down the hall.

"Get back here, you!"

"Stop! In the name of the King!"

Wondering what the commotion was, Casana stood, opening the door to see what was happening.

A woman in a blue dress with long blonde hair was hurrying down the hall. Two guards were on her tail, the woman stopped when she saw Casana.

"Your Highness, we'll get rid of this intruder immediately!" One of the guards said.

Casana's eyes widened as she regarded the woman, she knew this person.

"...It's all right, I'll handle this." The Princess said, not taking her eyes off the blonde.

The guards exchanged a look and shrugged, deciding not to question their Princess as they walked away.

Quickly, Casana brought the woman into her room and closed the door. She knew this was a man.

"What are you doing here?" Casana asked, her expression a mix of emotions.

The man approached her. "Casana, I know it's been so long since I last saw you, but I realized a lot of things. We've been through so much, and I don't want to lose you again. I love you so much, I never stopped."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "My love..." She hugged him tightly, raising her head to meet his lips.

This man, was the man Casana had told Tsuna she loved.

--

"It's so beautiful..." Tsuna murmured as he walked along a seaside beach, holding Mukuro's hand.

"Isn't it?" Mukuro looked at him. "Europe has some very fine beaches."

"No kidding..." Tsuna murmured, hugging his arm. "Thank you for bringing me here..."

"No problem at all. I want you to be able to enjoy yourself and see some lovely places." Mukuro said softly. "Are you feeling all right, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, I feel fine. I still do miss her...but I'm just glad that I'm with you."

Pulling back, the blue-haired boy hugged him. "I'm glad you are too. I have to say that this was a blessing in diguise."

"_With every tragic moment, the sun will rise_." Tsuna recited. "Casana-chan said that all the time, I guess she meant that any bad moment in life will be followed by something good."

"Wise words."

"I know, really."

The two stood there, embracing as they looked out to the sunset, listening the waves as they swept lightly over the sand.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Yes?"

Standing back, Mukuro took something out of his pocket and handed it to Tsuna. "A letter from her came for you today. I apologize for not giving it to you sooner. I wanted you to feel better and at peace than you did this morning."

"Oh..." Tsuna took the letter, and unfolded it. It was written in Japanese, in neat handwriting.

It read:

_Hi, sweet Tuna-fish! How are you? I'm sure Mukuro has treated you well. I really miss you...I miss having you around. But knowing you're in his hands put me at ease, so don't worry._

_I have wonderful news. The man I love has come to Italy, and he still loves me too! I'm so happy. _

_Not only that, Daddy has approved, since he does have royal relatives. And also, we are holding a ceremony for you and Mukuro also! Yes, I know of your relationship. He told me himself. I'm so happy for you both, and I know he'll love, honour and cherish you, treasure you like I did._

_You two come to the castle a month from tomorrow. You'll see then._

_I love you, Tsunayoshi! _

_XOX, Casana_

Tsuna smiled. "That's...so..."

Mukuro hugged him from behind. "Kufufu...so now you know, Tsunayoshi."

Turning around in his embrace, Tsuna brought his arms around his neck.

"You knew?!"

"I did."

"...I...I..."

"Shh..."

They kissed again, their silhouettes outlined in the beautiful Italian sunset.

Before long, all the couples lived happily ever after. Casana married the man she loved, and they reigned over Italy together. Mukuro and Tsuna married and now live in a small cottage not far from the palace.

It was a beautiful ending to a beautiful story.


	7. 6927 Song Show Me

**This is a song I wrote that has Mukuro and Tsuna singing a song together, that I think is a good way to show their love. :D I wrote it myself a day or so ago and decided to post it here too! Hope you guys like it. **

**If ever you want to use it for them, or even any other couple that goes good with the song, you may! Just credit me, since I wrote it!**

Show Me-By Sawada Tsunayoshi and Rokudo Mukuro

_I__t's all an illusion  
The world as we see it  
People live to deceive  
It's all an illusion_

_It doesn't have to be that way  
I can show you  
Show you so much more  
Just let me show you_

_Naive we all become  
Knowing not what comes  
It's all an illusion  
How would you know?_

_It's more than that  
Let me show you  
Show me, to show you  
I'll show you_

_Chorus  
Show me  
Show me what you say  
Is it true?  
Will you show me?_

_I'll show you  
Show you all you need  
Change your mind  
And you will see_

_It's all an illusion_

_No it's not_

_Then show me_

_I'll show you_

_What is love?  
It's an illusion, a deceit  
What nonsense  
Love is an illusion_

_Love keeps us going  
It's beautiful, don't you see?  
Feel my love for you  
I'll show you_

_Show me  
Show me this love  
Prove it  
Is it love?_

_All beauty in life  
Let me show you  
It's all worth it  
I'll show you_

_Will you show me?  
Can I trust you?  
Will you love me?  
Can I count on you?_

_Let me show you  
My love for you  
I'll always love you  
I'll show you, count on me_

_Show me  
Show me what you say  
Is it true?  
Will you show me?_

_I'll show you  
Show you all you need  
Change your mind  
And you will see_

_It's all an illusion_

_No it's not_

_Then show me_

_I'll show you_

_Show me love  
Show me the world  
Show me what you redeem it as  
Show me what you see_

_I'll show you all  
Show you the beauty  
I'll show you the world  
And all the beauty it brings_

_It's not all good_

_I know that_

_You do know that_

_The great things give you strength_

_Weakness_

_The strength to pull through_

_Show me this_

_I'll show you_

_Show me  
Show me what you say  
Is it true?  
Will you show me?_

_I'll show you  
Show you all you need  
Change your mind  
And you will see_

_It's all an illusion_

_No it's not_

_Then show me_

_I'll show you_

_Show me your love_

_I'll show you my love, but will you show me yours?_

_I'll show you, show me_

_Show me, I'll show you_

_Show me love_

_Show me love_

_Kufufu..._

_Eh!? _


	8. Video Games

**Misunderstanding**

**Summary: Mukuro comes to Tsuna's house to take Chrome back to the base (and try to molest Tsuna), and behind the closed door, he hears them all having fun...and then something else that drives him angry.**

"Ah, Muku-kun! Please, come in!" Nana greeted fondly.

Mukuro twitched lightly at the shortage use of his name, but decided to humour Nana. "Thank you Mrs. Sawada. Where are Tsunayoshi and Chrome?"

"Oh, they're upstairs! Those three are having so much fun!" Nana giggled, going to the kitchen to make dinner with Lambo and I-Pin.

"I see..." Mukuro made his way up the stairs, going to Tsuna's room, chuckling inwardly to himself in thought that he'd get a few minutes to make Tsuna melt and moan... "Kufufu..."

He started to knock on the door when he heard Tsuna squealing in laughter on the other side.

"Look at me go! Hokey-pokey time!" Chrome was laughing on the other side. "Stick your left foot out, stick your left foot in, stick your left foot out and shake it all about!"

"My turn now! It's-a-me-a Mario!" Came the familiar Italian accent.

"Nice impression! And your accent makes it perfect!"

"Me next! Me next! I'm Yoshi! Wooowr!"

"You need to practice your Yoshi noises, Nagi!"

"Awww...I tried!"

"A for effort!"

Rolling his eyes a bit, but amused, Mukuro chuckled as he listened to the three of them act like children. It was pretty cute. But what he heard next started to make his blood boil.

"Tsunayoshi-sama...how about another round?"

"Do we have to? I don't want to now!"

"Please Boss? We'll go easy on you this time! We promise!"

"But I don't want to..."

"Please? For us? We'll be gentle."

"I..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'm a bit tired of doing that all day, can't we do something else?"

"One more round, it's all we ask! You'll enjoy it!"

"But I always-aaahhh...mmm...yeah..." Tsuna was beginning to moan.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mukuro's mismatched eyes narrowed and he summoned his trident, kicking the door open with his foot. (WTF?)

"All right, that's enough. Get your hands off Tsunayo-..." Mukuro began angrily, and then stopped short.

Chrome, Casana and Tsuna were all sitting around, fully dressed, and holding a video game controller. Casana was massaging Tsuna's shoulders, which explained the moaning. They were playing Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"Aah! Mukuro!" Tsuna cried in surprise.

"Oh, hi Mukuro-sama! Didn't know you were there!" Chrome chirped. "Is something wrong?"

"...Ah, no." Mukuro stood straight, the trident disappearing. "I see you're all playing video games..."

"We are!" Tsuna grinned. "...Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Oya? I'm not allowed to come see you? Or take Chrome back?" Mukuro chuckled, smirking lightly in amusement.

"Awww, already?" Chrome pouted. "I don't want to leave yet! Please? Can't I stay a bit longer? Oh please Daddy?"

"...Daddy?" Mukuro looked at Chrome as though she'd grown another head.

"Ah? Oh! Sorry..." Chrome giggled. "We've been...letting out our inner child a lot today."

"Yeah..." Tsuna agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh girls! Come on downstairs, the cake is ready to be baked!"

The girls let out a silent cheer and went off downstairs, leaving the two boys alone.

"Ah...um..." Tsuna held up a video game controller. "...Want to play?"

Mukuro blinked. He'd played video games before, obviously, although the two had yet to play together. "Kufufu...sure." He took the controller and sat next to Tsuna.

--

"C'mon, let's go see if the boys want any cake." Casana led Chrome up the stairs.

"Yes! And Mukuro-sama loves chocolate, so he'll definitely want some of the chocolate cake!" Chrome nodded, following her up.

They came to the door and were about to knock, when they heard the voices on the other side.

"Ok, now go faster!" Tsuna was instructed.

"How do I do that?" Mukuro was questioning.

"There! Use that! ...Yes! You did it! Now go left!"

"Your left or my left?"

"Your left!"

Casana and Chrome glanced at one another, wondering what the two of them were up to.

"YES! You did it! Now push harder and you'll make it over!"

"Ok, I'm going harder now. Now what? I'm afraid I'm not as experienced."

"It's okay, I don't mind teaching you! It's a lot of fun! I've had to show Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto how to do it right! And even Lambo when he wanted to do this too!"

"Ah, I see. Okay, now where do I go?"

"In there! Right here! That's it!"

Stifling their giggles, the girls went back downstairs, deciding to come back later. They misunderstood however.

The boys were in the room, fully dressed, and playing _The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_.

"Okay, so now I just wait?"

"Yep! When the clock strikes Midnight, you can go on up the clock tower anytime after that, but before dawn breaks out!"

"What can I do until then?"

"Anything really. Just don't get killed, that's all. We can't save until you return to your true form."

"Well then Tsunayoshi...shall we do something to pass the time?" Mukuro shot his lover a sly smirk.

Tsuna blushed. "L-like what...?"

Instead of answering, Mukuro gently set his controller down after having guided Deku Scrub Link onto the platform next to the door leading up the Clock Tower, he held Tsuna to him and kissed him passionately. Immediately catching on, Tsuna kissed back, entangling his fingers into his hair. This went on until the gonging of the clock and popping of the fireworks from the video game caught their attention back to the game.

"We should play video games more often, Tsunayoshi...kufufu..."

"Ahahaha...yeah, we should!"

And they did. X3


	9. Office Hours

**Office Hours**

**Summary: Takes place ten years later. :D Almost everyday, Tsuna tries to get his work done in his office, whilst Mukuro makes intimate advances on him. Try as he may, he can never resist his lover...no matter how important the office hours are.**

It was a regular afternoon in the Vongola Family office residence. Tsuna was at his desk in his large office, working on some tedious paperwork. Mostly having to do with repairs that were caused from the family.

By accident, of course. It was usually a result to training, loosing footage, or just getting fed up with each other. No one intentionally harmed the premises.

After all, what did the innocent walls and floors and ceilings ever do to them?

So on this afternoon, Tsuna was at his desk, as usual, doing his job, as the 10th Vongola Boss.

There was a knock at the large double doors a few yards across from his desk. Tsuna looked up, his pen pausing in its writing.

"Enter." He said, trying to sound authoritative.

The door on the left side, or at least, Tsuna's left, opened, and in walked one of his Guardians.

"Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro came into the room, closing the door behind him. He carried some papers in his hand, and a small box. He smirked lightly at his Boss, noting how cute he looked, trying to look oh-so professional in his suit behind his desk. When really, he was just a regular kind of guy. "I have the paperwork you requested that I bring to you when I got back."

"Oh, good." Tsuna looked relieved, pointing to a small pile on his desk. "Place them over here, I'll get to them just as soon as I finish this tedious paperwork on all the repairs I have to make, yet _again_."

"Oya? Did Gokudera manage to blow another wall?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow, looking amused. He went over to the boss's desk and placed the papers on the directed pile. "Or maybe Rain Guardian managed to cut through wires?"

"No no, Lambo accidentally threw a grenade at the wall." Tsuna explained. "Wonder when Reborn is going to snap."

"That Arcobaleno could never think to snap." Mukuro chuckled. "I thought you knew that by now."

"You never know." Tsuna shrugged. "Do you need anything else? You're free to go if all is well."

"Actually, Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro leaned over the desk, his face a few inches from Tsuna's. "There is something I need."

A blush adorned Tsuna's cheeks. Somehow, he could tell what the other man wanted. "...Yeah?"

"Kufufu...you're still quite a blushy one, how cute." Mukuro came around to the other side of Tsuna's desk.

"M-Mukuro, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked in a small squeak, but trying to keep is ground.

Smirking a bit more, Mukuro reached around and started massaging Tsuna's shoulders. "You've been working too much, Tsunayoshi. No wonder you're so tense. You need to relax a little." He whispered into the Boss's ear, breathing into his ear.

"Ah...well...I..." Tsuna blushed even more now. "I am the Boss of...aah...the Vongola...aaah...F-Family...I have...aah...a lot to do...aah..."

"Oya? Kufufu...well I quite beg to differ. Do you not remember all those times, ten years ago, when you spoke about how much you didn't want this job?" Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna managed a small nod, unable to concentrate from the massaging. But he remembered all right. Oh yes, those were the days.

"That brings back memories...aah..." Tsuna admitted. He let out a whine of protest when the skilled hands left his shoulders, then squeaked as Mukuro turned his chair around to face him.

"It's been a bit too long, Tsunayoshi...I have missed your warmth, your eyes, your smiles, and your..." Mukuro leaned toward him some more, holding up the other's chin with two fingers. "...touches." He then leaned closer and closed the gap between their lips.

"Mph!" Tsuna uttered. Logically, he wanted this to stop so he could get back to work, since that was important, and office hours took priority over other needs.

Deep down though, Tsuna also missed the other man's touches, kisses, everything. Sometimes he was gone too long, and every minute of the day, Tsuna craved his love.

And sometimes, during office hours, Mukuro wouldn't hesitate to put the moves on his little lover.

"S-stop...M-Mukuro..." Tsuna uttered between kisses, placing his hands on his Mist Guardian's chest. "I have work...to do..."

"It can wait, Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro purred, his mismatched eyes gleaming with lust. "I cannot, however. Not when you just have me gravitating to you the minute I lay my eyes on you."

Tsuna blushed hard, his cheeks becoming redder as Mukuro chuckled at the other boy's flushed state.

"Just take a break, Tsunayoshi. They'll understand." Mukuro assured, caressing the other boy's cheeks, brushing aside a strand of his hair. "Don't try to resist, I know you want it. I can see it in your eyes." His gaze then drifted downward, and he smirked. "And especially right there."

"B-but I-" Tsuna was cut off when their lips met again. "Mph! Mmmph! M-Mukuro don't..."

In response, Mukuro just wrenched the smaller man off his chair, pulling him close in a vice grip, refusing to let go as he lavished his lips.

It wasn't long before Tsuna gave in to his desire and kissed him back, throwing his arms around his neck, getting lost in his kisses. A throaty moan was released into their mouths as their clothed erections brushed together, causing the other to hold on tighter.

Unable to control himself, the blue-haired Mist Guardian brought Tsuna down onto his desk, receiving no objection, and quickly got on top of him, kissing him feverishly as if they would never get to do so ever again.

Tsuna moaned softly into their mouths, entangling his fingers into Mukuro's hair, relishing its softness. The older man chuckled into the kiss, his hands running along the smaller man's sides, earning a moan in return.

To spice things up a little, Mukuro kissed along Tsuna's neck, earning soft gasps and moans from the smaller man. He also grinded their clothed erections, enough to create some friction, but not enough to get carried away.

"Aaahh...!!" Tsuna moaned, his mind erased of all logical thoughts. All he wanted right now was for them to do it right there on his desk.

They were no strangers to having sex in odd places. Against the wall in his office, on his desk, in the bathroom, outside in the courtyard in a hidden spot, in a storeroom, on a table in either of their apartments, a counter.

It was high time they got an apartment together, don't you think?

"M-Mukuro...aah...m-more..." Tsuna moaned, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled, already undoing Tsuna's belt and kissing him again.

Desperate for more contact, Tsuna pulled the taller man closer, his own hands going down to his belt, undoing that also.

Neither of them heard the door open.

"Juudaime! I have wonderful news that I know will-..."

"Tsuna hey! I wanted to..."

Yamamoto and Gokudera both stared, wide-eyed, at the two men as they looked up from their makeout session.

"Er..." Tsuna's face turned bright red.

Smirking lightly, Mukuro waved his hand in a shooing motion. "If you don't mind, could you come back later? We're quite...busy overe here. Kufufu..."

"Grrrrrrr..." Gokudera wanted to strangle his fellow Guardian for even thinking of seducing poor Tsuna, even if he knew they were together. "You damn pineapple bastard...I don't know how Juudaime puts up with you seducing him during office hours!"

"Ahahaha, guess it happens to all of us! C'mon Gokudera, we'll just come back later. Sorry to bother you guys!" Yamamoto laughed, leading his friend out the door, closing it behind them.

"Oh man..." Tsuna blushed. It wasn't the first time someone had walked in on them.

"Kufufu...maybe it's time we did something about this, hmm?" Mukuro purred, leaning back toward Tsuna's face.

"Ah...well...we could..." Tsuna began.

"Oya?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow, looking down at his lover with amusement. "You think you could handle it?"

Tsuna smiled. "I put up with you already, don't I?"

"Touche." Mukuro grinned. "I'm sure we can work something out to make it happen, kufufu..."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Tsuna ordered, but he blushed.

"I give you effort for trying, Tsunayoshi...Boss." Mukuro teased before kissing him again.

Sometimes, office hours were the only time they could be together.


End file.
